The Clans
by Tyerva Geishian
Summary: Here I am, a single orphan in the middle of a bigger then life problem... For one, My blood calls out to even the strongest of vampires... and two... I'm being hunted by all of them...
1. Chapter 1, Toreador

_**Chapter One: "Toreador"**_

_**By: Fish**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the clan names, or etc, I do however own the characters and their personalities. Please Enjoy!**_

_**XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--**_

_Great, here I am again, running for my life. Sure, I had no looks… I don't even know what these men had an attraction for. My black hair was cut horrid at my shoulders, I had missed a tail like braid on the hairline in the middle of my neck. It was braided down to my butt I guess. The mismatched bangs hung before my eyes. Always hiding the mismatched colors… My right eye was normal, a soft gentle blue… Though the left had a scar from my cheekbone, up to my hairline… it had even cut the ball itself. Leaving my vision impaired. I was wearing rags, since I lived on the streets, so naturally I couldn't afford even decent clothing. I managed to live off what work I could manage for people that asked… But I would never drop to the lowness of the hookers in the area. Who watched in slight curiosity. _

"_Get Back here!"_

"_Damn she can run…"_

_These were the calls to me for the last few blocks, sadly I was but a mere mortal, and I couldn't run nearly fast and long enough to avoid them for long. I don't even know what the hell I done to make them chase after me. Sigh, It's happened before. Though I heard a few death threats if I didn't stop, and look at that… I hadn't. So I'm sure my life would severely be threatened at this point. _

_Turning a sharp corner, I jumped to the left, then bounded over to the right, jumping at the perfect time so I could dig my toes into the ground and gain more speed. But… My charge was fruitless, namely because I ran into a male that was leaning against the wall. I didn't have enough time to gather much other then he had black hair… I quickly whined an apology, and took off full speed again…_

_I didn't look behind me at the bewildered male I had ran into… But the shouting had stopped from my 'admirers' as I called them. Chancing a glance back, they were gone… I came to a slow stop, panting heavily. "Where…?" Even I loved my voice, it was the only thing I liked about me… Besides my tough appearance, my voice was gentle, and rather beautiful in my personal opinion, and it seemed to be the thing the males liked most about me. _

_Still, they were no where in sight… Perhaps I had lost them at the last turn? No… I had slown down to much there, they had to have… but the male I had ran into was missing. There was an alley beside him, perhaps he had turned down that way, or maybe I had managed to get them to run down the alley… _

_Letting my lungs greedily fill with the air I desperately needed. I had decided they must of given up or something of the sort… When my lungs had been satisfied with the amount of oxygen I had given them. I began to shuffle my feet and walk around… I knew this town like the back of my hand, I've lived here… I stopped counting the days. There was no point._

_I was a very observant person, a person was in front of me. Though they were a good deal off, they had a male build. With black hair… Hm. Nah, It couldn't be the same one, black hair wasn't all that weird in this town._

_Letting my shoulders shrug, I turned down an alley, so I could merely cloak myself into darkness. Which I done so well before…_

_Footsteps. They were coming behind me. My body stiffened automatically from the advances, shifting so my body was hidden behind a trashcan. I peeked between it and the wall, so only my black hair was shown… Peering past my bangs, I saw no one at the mouth of the alley I had just entered. Odd… I normally got my feelings right. Perhaps I was merely tense from being chased not long before._

"_Boo." _

_I flinched, the voice came from behind me. I could feel the miniscule hair raise on my neck. Forgetting the trash can was there, I jumped forward, hitting it. My body flipped over the metal can, landing me on my ass. Facing the male… _

_It was the same one I bumped into, perhaps he wanted a better apology? Oh crap… What had I done? I had seen him on nights before, from my little shadows in the alley's. He normally picked up hookers who couldn't remember the night before. Odd… _

_Staring into the concerned eyes of the male, he leaned forward and held a hand out for me._

_My eyes adverted to the gesture, was it a trick? Narrowing my good eye, I pushed myself into a standing position. Ignoring his hand completely. _

_He in turn let his hand rest again at his side, his eyes never leaving me._

"_If this is about how I ran into you, I'm really sorry…" My voice was low, and way to pathetic._

"_You're forgiven." He whispered lightly, his voice was gentle, but a little tired sounding. Under his eyes were black rings, his face had fallen a little… and it looks as if he does work with clay. _

_It grew silent after his words, I took an uneasy step back. He mimicked my movement. _

_Shit… He was going to follow me, his movements were telling me so. _

"_Well… Bye…" I murmured lowly, gauging his reaction._

_He was silent for a moment, continuing to follow my movements. His eyes growing into the eyes of a predator, and I his prey… _

_My eyes widened as I saw his eyes turn into slits._

_I couldn't even turn around before his arms linked around my frame. My struggling meant nothing to him._

_His chin rested on top of my head, one of his hands holding the small of my back, the other against my shoulders. Refusing to release me._

_Panicked whines escaped from my lips… Only to be shushed softly by him, his movements caused my heart to pound hard against my ribcage. _

_His head began to lower, letting his lips brush against my hairline, down to my ear. -Which I might as well add, was my weak point, my body grew strangely aroused as it was touched, this was normal for it- Moving my head away before I could give in to the feeling much more. His lips soon found my cheekbone, my right, so he was safely away from my scar… _

_My struggles grew frantic, knowing it was pointless to, but my body refused to stop. I was panicking, and he knew it. Occasionally, he'd whisper calming words, but none I heeded too._

_It apparently grew to much for him to stand, and I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck… I fell into his arms._

"_Ow…" I whined weakly as I rubbed the tender spot in my neck. My body felt weak, I could barely move. Beyond my bangs, I could see an art studio of sorts… Many different clay models lingered about. Some finished, some new, some half done… No light shown into the dark room. Luckily I was accustomed to dark areas… I was on a bed of sorts, a mattress I guess… Slowly I pushed myself into a sitting position. _

_I figured it was at least daytime. I hated the day… it was too… bright one would say. My body refused to move fast, had I been drugged? Annoyed, and dazed. My eyes shifted to the corner of the room. Near a hallway, where most likely a door held. A figure was leaning against the wall, dark hair hiding the face as it slouched forward. Shit… He was here._

_Panic began to surface. On farther inspection, he wasn't moving, so he had to be asleep, perhaps faking…_

_It was obviously in my best interests to try and lay down and regain my strength. I was so drained for some reason… _

_Happily, my body laid down onto the mattress, but my eyes never left him. Sleep overwhelmed me at some point during the day…_

"_Ng…" Crap, I fell asleep. My eyes fluttered open, the room was lit this time. My eyes didn't have to stress themselves to see this time at least… My attention turned to the same corner… the figure was gone._

_My body began to stiffen, it wasn't as tired, but I was vaguely light headed… _

_With slow and exaggerated movements, I tried to push myself back up. My eyes shifting around the room swiftly, trying to locate the male…_

_The soft click of a door alerted me to the hallway, it wasn't long before his shadow lurked within it. Curious eyes gazed at me, before a gentle smile formed to his lips. _

_My eyes narrowed, watching as he walked towards me. He held a small patch of clay in his hands. My body reacted and edged away from him, till my back touched the wall. My body refusing to stand. _

_He stopped in front of me, before kneeling down so he was eye level. "How're you feeling?" His voice was soft, and concerned._

"_Where am I?" My voice was exhausted sounding, was I that tired?_

_He blinked once, "My haven." He murmured gently, balancing the block of clay in his hand, the other outstretching so his fingertips brushed against my face._

_In turn, I tensed. Staring at him wide-eyed. My body refusing to move even the slightest._

_He smiled, letting his hand cup the side of my face. Before glancing to the clay, "Would you like to make something?" He whispered softly._

_Haven? This word popped at me suddenly, odd… I've heard of something of this nature before. But where…? Wait… Was he asking? Huh… I didn't see why not, but why would he ask so?_

_Unsure of what to say, my eyes narrowed. "Why…?" My voice was low, and trying to cover the fear._

_For some reason, I don't think he believed I wasn't afraid. He merely smiled, and reclaimed his hand and held the block out. "Use whatever utensils you want." He whispered softly, "Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." Laying the block gently in my lap, he stood up and went to his own creation… His blocks though were life sized, most of his models that I could tell were females… Naked… Females…_

_I felt uneasy suddenly, bowing my head. The hookers normally only stayed for the night… I knew this, because I had seen them prowling the streets during the day… vanishing with him… then showing up the next morning. Telling their friends about the guy… While I lurked within the shadows…_

_My attention turned to the clay, why not…? I never had an artistic side, but It could help relax me… I preferred drawing, if I could ever find paper and a drawing utensil. _

_Taking a low, and forcefully calming breath. I took my fingers and began to dig at the clay, pulling unwanted bits off. Using my nails to gouged them out, I never moved from my spot…_

_I hadn't noticed how long I was sculpting this, before his voice shocked me out of my concentration. "That's beautiful." He whispered gently to me, slowly kneeling to sit before me, "May I?"_

_Unsure, I held my pathetic model for him, and he took it with careful hands. Appraising it, "How long have you been sculpting?" He asked lightly._

"…_this is my first time…" My voice was low, bowing my head. Was it that horrible?_

_He looked at me with bewilderment. Then back to the sculpture of a man, obviously not him… He had short hair, ending nearly at his ears. Gentle eyes, baggy pants… shirtless. Standing in a position of protection._

"_It's lovely." He whispered, handing it back to me._

_I kept my eyes off of him, what game was he playing at? _

_The question I had been dreading was finally asked, "Would you mind posing for me?" he asked calmly._

_My eyes narrowed at him, hidden behind my bangs, but I had a feeling he could at least see my good eye. _

_Seeing this, he smiled a little. "You can keep your underclothing on… I just want to see how your body works."_

_I figured this was artist talk, watching him unsurely. But I was in his 'haven' I had no clue where that was… I didn't know if he intended in killing me… I had no clue what he was planning on doing… So doing what one of the voices in my head told me to do… I slowly took off my shirt, having laid the statue to the side. My body was covered in scars, bad, deep… some light. Some new, most old… Before I could even fully pull it over my head._

_His hands touched against a few of the scars, his fingertips barely grazing them. I swiftly pulled the rest of my tattered shirt off, staring at him now. My head down, but my eyes staring intently at his face… His eyes were turned towards the scars, looking … sad…_

_Slowly, he stood, and walked to his big block. Unsure how he wanted me to pose, I took my pants off, now in my underwear. I felt oddly conscious about my scars now. They were riddled up and down my body. _

"_Now if you would… Fold your arms around your torso, ankles crossed… Looking to the side with sorrow in your eyes." He murmured gently._

_I done this, it wasn't hard to put sorrow in my eyes. For they were hidden! Hahah! _

"_Perfect." _

_I couldn't see him due to how my head was turned… but I could hear the sounds of him cutting some of the clay out…_

_Even how I was sitting, I apparently had dozed off. I hadn't moved, much more then bowed my head farther. He didn't seem to mind, for he didn't awake me… Or perhaps he wanted me to get better rest. Hopefully, and with a bit of praying, he'd let me go if I looked completely rested… Opening my eyes, I felt odd, I wasn't in the same position anymore. I was laying back down on the bed, but… I felt tired, lightheaded… I was laying on my back, my arms still crossed, my ankles still crossed… But his arm was wrapped around my shoulders. He was on his stomach, laying against me._

_Even in my dazed state, I managed to shove his hand off. But it caused me to pant, trying to move away… I failed in the attempt, he was awake, and he wasn't letting me move. His arms wrapped around me now, pulling my body to his. My back to his chest, sitting up. Now his legs wrapped around my torso, his lips touching my neck. One of his hands tilting my head for this move. "Sleep well?" He whispered seductively._

_I groaned inwardly, Why me? What the hell had he drugged me with? My head rolled, I couldn't move much more then the pathetic struggles I gave._

_He held tightly to my frame, laying gentle kisses along my neckline. Before he actually licked along my neck, I could feel his salvia as it touched my skin. "Relax… You're in no danger…" He whispered softly._

_In fear of a strain on my body, I forced myself to stop the struggle. There was no point, hoping he would at least release me…_

_At least his legs did, they released me and laid to the sides of my legs. Before his mouth advanced to my ear. _

_I whined weakly, trying to avoid his lips as they grazed against my lobe. I failed, he knew… He chuckled softly, "Shh…" Softly, his teeth tugged on my lobe, I couldn't refrain from a soft moan that escaped from my lips. _

_One of his hands brushed down my torso, lingering his fingers along my thigh. I could feel my face pool with blood, I had perfectly good reasons to blush._

_He came to a stop though, his nose moving down so it could nuzzle against my neck. "So wonderful…" He whispered gently, before I felt a slight pinch at the side of my neck._

_As if he had bit… he… had… bit me… My blood… was being sucked… What the hell!? _

_Groaning weakly, I tried to move away, but his arms had locked me in a hold I couldn't get free of. _

_My body already weak… was I going to die?_

_**XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--**_

_**Author Notes: XD Yeah, I just got done reading the Toreador book… I loved it, I'mma read the Tzimisce book next. Hehe… this is going to be entertaining. Read and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2, Gangrel

**Chapter Two, "Gangrel"**

**By: Fish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the clan names, or etc, I do however own the characters and their personalities. Please Enjoy!**

**XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--**

I was getting annoyed waking up lightheaded, the lights were off… But I had a feeling it was night. Taking a weak breath, my head lifted slowly to gaze around the room. My body to weak to react if he was there… Surprisingly he was not… This caused me to blink, possibly upstairs again… Holding my head, I sat on my ass, legs folded. My fingers pressing against my temples, praying that I could gain even a little of my strength.

My left hand laid to the side, feeling a crimple of paper against my palm. Blinking, I picked it up. Written upon it in elegant handwriting. 'I'm visiting someone. I shouldn't be long, I'm sorry that you're reading this. I'm hoping I'll return before you awake, but if you do. I've left some food near you, it's not much, but I don't want you dying on me.'

My eyes narrowed on the note, laying it back down. I searched for the food, beside me on a plate. It was a mere sandwich. I blinked, my stomach groaned for substance. Was it poison? Deciding to chance it, I wasn't dead yet… Slowly I picked the sandwich up and took a greedy bite. It felt like heaven to my gut, chewing quickly, I didn't even taste what it was. Just getting my tummy filled was lovely.

As I finished, I noticed a glass of water. Not something I'd normally drink, but I finished it swiftly.

I felt vaguely better, which was nice.

A creak? Glancing to the ceiling, I began to hear light footsteps. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to hear them… Feeling uneasy, was he returning?

The door was being rattled, it was locked… and they didn't have the key. Before I could even attempt to stand, the door flew from the hallway, being either kicked in or punched in…

My eyes widened automatically, catching my breath. 'Oh shit…'

Whispers were soon after the door, they were laughing from the force the guy had hit it apparently.

The lights flickered on, causing me to blink my eyes. Apparently I had been straining my eyes to see the black figures that had grouped around the hallway.

When my eyes adjusted, I took in an eye full of them all… They all had animal like features. Which was… odd. Each had a different look, but the leader - or so I though - Had long black hair, that ended near his shoulders. Even unkempt it suited him. Seeing my inspection, his lips turned into a grin.

I recoiled back, shit… shit shit shit shit shit! Forcing my already weak body to stand, I could barely do that.

"Look at that… That bastard drained her so much she can barely move." One of the males in the back called.

The leader shook his head, almost in pity it looked like. He walked towards me, the others followed.

I used the wall to get my balance back, and to hold it. I tried to growl weakly, but I knew it had backfired when one of the males chuckled lightly, "How cute."

"She does show our tendencies." The Leader.

Were they part of a gang? In my thoughts I hadn't noticed that the leader was only a few feet away from me now.

My body tensed, trying to move away. He followed my movements, until I had backed myself into a corner. I could barely stay straight.

Taking a slight step forward, the leader watched me. His eyes non blinking. "What is your name young one?" He whispered gently.

My name? Huh… I hadn't used my name in years… Keeping my eyes on him, I merely shook my head slowly.

"Poor thing…" Someone whispered in the back, whispers grew behind him.

The leader held a hand up, they shut up. "You don't remember your name?" He asked softly.

It took me a moment, a few names popped in my mind, but I couldn't figure out if any were even mine. "…F-Felicity…" It was the name that rang out to me the most.

He smiled softly, nodding.

"It is her…" One of the males whispered.

Holding the hand up again. The leader took another step forward.

Making me retreat farther back to the wall, growling weakly. My sound was pathetic. "S-Stay away…"

He stopped slowly, watching me with careful eyes. "I show you no harm." He whispered lightly.

How could I even believe him? My body was slowly growing unable to support my weight… and I wasn't a heavy thing either. "Ngh…" I bowed my head, trying to keep my feet under my body.

I noticed the leaders foot ease forward. I growled at him as best as I could… But my vision began to double, I couldn't withstand this for much longer.

"Felicity…" He whispered, "You can't put this strain on your body…" He eased forward, "Let me help." His voice was seductive.

I couldn't help but to whine, it was mixed with the best growl I could muster. Which was weak and pathetic… Before long, I could see the concrete coming closer to my face.

Gentle hands caught my body before it met with the hard floor. The Leader curled his arms so I was against his chest. Held bridal style… His eyes were burning into mine.

Struggling weakly, I tried to get free. Which was a fruitless attempt. Whimpering slightly, my eyes had closed. I couldn't keep them open.

"Shh…" His nose brimmed against my cheekbone, the right so it was avoiding the scar. His arms keeping tight around my frame, "Rest… You're safe." He whispered, his voice was a trance.

I could only obey… Darkness soon invaded my mind.

I felt like I was flying… It was lovely, was I perhaps dead? That would be interesting, I've never had many views on death.

"We'll be arriving soon."

"Mhmm."

"How is she?"

"Still asleep."

Nope, not dead… For some reason I wished I was. Feeling the strong arms against my frame, I groaned slightly. My body weak, but not as weak as normal.

It grew silent at my groan, the run grew more quick it seemed. For my bangs lashed at my face with speed. I turned my head so my bangs wouldn't revile what was underneath. But this was making me lay my face in his arm, which I dreaded doing… It was better then showing my eye though… I was so self conscious of it.

The leader chuckled lightly, using the arm that carried my upper portion of my body to run his hand lightly against my arm. Talking soothingly to me…

Not long after, I could feel the wind breaking in speed. I chanced a look at where we were… A cave. I felt like rolling my eyes, but I didn't… Behind my bangs, my good eye surveyed the cave. Inside there were many different huts, we walked into the mouth.

A lot of different types of people were there, all had the same characteristics as the people that had came to 'get me'. The women had more tattoo's then the men. Tribal tattoos. I liked them personally.

They watched us as we walked in, the leader nodded and commented to them. Before long we walked upon a house that was more … extravagant looking then the others. We walked in, he shut the door by kicking it behind him. Before he done so, I couldn't help but to notice his comment to someone saying he'd be out soon.

Glancing around the room, it was a simple living room I guessed. Nothing to big and flashy. It was two stories apparently, it all looked hand made. So I figured everyone here had built their homes…

He continued to walk, going up the stairs, and to the first room on the left. It was a nice room, dark… The bed was in the far right corner, with a few dressers, and a different room, which I figured was a restroom. I was laid down on the bed, he brushed his hand against my forehead, leaning down to graze his lips against my nose. "Try and rest… I have a few things to attend too." He whispered, turning and leaving the room.

Yeah… RIGHT! Soon as I felt it safe enough, I stood up, and crept to the window that faced the mouth of the cave. We were in the back, and the mouth seemed so small. The other members were crowded around the leader who was speaking to them in hushed voices. I was faded back enough that none seen me… Or so I thought.

A few times, people would gaze up and catch my eye. I flinched back, and they looked away. It seemed like they were merely curious…

Cursing myself, I knew he was going to be there for at least five minutes… They were asking him questions left and right it seemed. Slowly I snuck out of my room, tip toeing down to the first floor. Going to the kitchen -it was the first room I walked in to- I glanced around, before seeing a back door. I grinned slightly to myself, an escape, he was making this way to easy…

Glancing around once more, to make sure he hadn't entered the house again. I laid my hand on the door knob, turning it with care so it made no noise. Slipping out, having glanced around first, no one was near… I shut the door with the quietest thud, I could barely hear it, and I liked to think that I had good hearing…

Sneaking down the side of the house, where I could see the mouth easier, I ducked beneath some shrubs. So I was completely hidden, my body was weak, but it had rested enough to flee this place. I don't know how far we had ran though, I just had to get far away and into a safer place to rest longer…

This ran through my mind, plotting my next moves before I acted them. I couldn't hear myself breathing, having practiced in being silent for all my life. So I could lurk in shadows and spy on people I felt needed to be spied on… or if I was merely bored.

The meeting seemed to have ended, he would soon notice my disappearance. I hadn't thought quick enough, Dammit… I was hoping to be able to sneak out without all of them alerted to me sneaking out…

Groaning inwardly, I decided now was the best time… Glancing around quickly, I peeked around the corner, it was safe… For now.

With the lightest of footsteps, I managed to get three of the huts down, before ducking back into the shrubs. Hiding…

"She's missing!" I recognized the leader's voice as it rang through the cave. The people began to murmur. Had he seriously expected me not to? Jeeze…

So the hunt was on eh? I was nearly there, just about five more houses before I was out of the mouth, but even then, I had to run for my life… Was I fast enough?

Before I could move, I heard footsteps near me, I recoiled farther into the shrubs, holding my breath until they past… Hoping they would.

To my horror they didn't, It wasn't the leader… I could tell from how the male moved. He seemed to be young, about my age I would guess. Moving slowly near where I was. Sniffling lightly, as if he could catch my scent. This was confusing, but I didn't give it any mind.

Staring at him, praying that he wouldn't grow closer to me, since he was basically ontop of me.

I saw a grin from on his lips, his blond hair was flipped away from his eyes, which were a bright golden blue. Interesting color…

They peered right beyond my bangs into my eyes. I cursed, I could attempt to run.

But he seemed to guess what I was thinking, his hand snapped out and grasped my wrist with such grace I almost didn't see it happen… The hold was gentle, so not to hurt me I guess…

"Found her!" He called in an almost English accent.

Foot steps rushed around, I whined some, bowing my head with my face hidden in my free arm, knees to my chest.

The shrubs were moved away from me, and the grasp released. He backed away, the leader was there. Staring down at me, I had risked this chance to glance up at him. His eyes shown me he wasn't upset, just worried…

Moving with grace, he picked me up with ease. I gave up my struggles, what was the point?

There was way to many for me to get free…

"Thank you Clyde." He murmured lightly.

The male that found me grinned, his hair back to hiding his eyes. "My pleasure."

I had my eyes closed, my body lax while he carried me back to the house…

I heard the door open and close behind us, he was silent…

Not long, I felt the bed beneath me once more. He though stayed with, sitting on the edge.

My head was tilted to the side, away from him. I had never failed in fleeing before, this was a major blow to my ego… My body was at it's limit, as well was my mental state. I was ready to snap.

"Felicity…" He began, his hand soft against the side of my face.

I recoiled away from it, my good eye turned upon him once more. My body was vaguely tense, but I was to tired… mentally and physically to do much.

He merely followed and laid his hand on my cheek, leaning down so his lips were near my other ear, "I show you no harm… I understand why you tried to escape, and I'm not upset about it…" He whispered quickly, I had to actually concentrate to understand him. That was annoying.

"You must understand though… I only want to help. You are destined to be in this clan… I'm sure the bastard that kept you drained so much didn't tell you… but… Your blood, is so potent it can even call the Antediluvians… Even now, I suffer not to take you here…" His lips brushed down to my neck, but he continued to speak, "We… are vampires… There are thirteen clans so to speak… We are the Gangrel Clan."

My eyes widened, Vampires? Looking up at him, I felt my heart skip a beat, there…. Was no way.

He stayed silent letting me take in this information I guessed…

Whimpering weakly, I tried to move my neck from his mouth, since his lips were near it.

He chuckled, though followed my movements, trapping my frame with his hands. "I'm under control." He whispered gently, letting his tongue brush against my skin. It caused me to squirm, and not in the good way.

I closed my eyes tight, my body freezing in fear.

He gently kissed up my neck, before stopping at my chin, lifting up to look at me I guessed, "It's safe, I won't harm you… None of us will. Why don't you rest, you're getting bags under your eyes." He whispered, he vanished soon as his sentence was finished.

I lay there, dazed, and afraid. How in the world could I sleep? Staring out the window, My body was tense… My mind wondered, had the first guy been a vampire…? That would explain why they said, 'Look at that, that bastard drained her so much she can barely move'. I growled inwardly, How in the hell did I miss that?

My thoughts grew calmer, reassuring myself that I wasn't in any immediate danger since I hadn't been killed yet. My thoughts trailed off until I had fallen asleep…

"No, she's asleep…"

"Does she know?"

"I told her last night…"

"How'd she take it?"

"Nervous naturally…" The leaders voice broke through my slumber. God dammit, why do they have to wake me up…

"What about the scar?"

"She has it, thought she's hesitant to show it." He murmured lowly.

"This is understandable, she's utterly blind in that eye…"

My body grew stiff, they know!?

It grew silent, the soft click of the door alerted me to their departure… Or at least one of them. I chanced turning over to glance around the dark room. Only a small lamp in the corner gave me light. I was alone.

Exhaling silently, I sat up. Flattening the bangs that covered my damaged eye. Chancing the move to glance out the window, the people calmly walked around. Conversing with one another… But what caught my eye was that Clyde was it? Was sitting just outside the window, on the opposite side of the 'street' I guess. Gazing into nothingness, looking bored I would say. As I was watching him, his eyes suddenly grazed over to meet mine. A smile grew on his lips, Waving a hand, gesturing that I come out. He had already stood up, and was walking to the front door.

I took a low breath, why would he wanna talk? Slowly I walked to my door, and peeked out. The leader was no where in sight. The soft knock of the door though, caused him to walk out one of the rooms from downstairs. He had glanced up in time to see me duck behind the door, he smiled a little.

I watched him carefully, peeking from behind the door. As he opened the front one, he blinked, "Clyde?"

"'Ello. Can Listity come out to play?" He asked lightly.

The leader tilted his head, "Come on in." He calmly replied, Clyde bowed, "Thank you sir." Walking in, he lightly shut the door behind him.

The leader walked into my full sight again, "Would you join us Felicity?" He asked happily, looking up to me.

I glanced around a moment, before easing out from behind the door. Timid, cautious. They both watched as I descended down the stairs, using the railing for support. Knowing both of them could kill me in a mere second if they wanted too. My heart was skipping many of it's normal beats.

Before I had hit the last step, Clyde smiled kindly, "No need to worry." He whispered to me, keeping his voice low.

The leader nodded in agreement.

I took a low breath, standing at the bottom of the stars, on ground level at least. Though I didn't approach anymore.

"Would you be willing to walk around with Clyde for a while?" The leader asked softly, smiling as he did.

Why would he want too? Was my first question, slowly I looked from him to Clyde, taking a low inward breath, trying to keep calm. "S-Sure…" I really couldn't say no… Perhaps I could get free long enough to dash back to someplace safer then a haven full of vampires.

"It's Decided then!" He crowed, "Don't worrah Captain, I'll keep her safe." He smiled.

The leader nodded, "You be sure to do that Clyde."

It took me a second, but I cowardly approached Clyde. Who softly took my wrist, leading me out the house. My body was stiff, almost mechanically following Clyde. Who hummed softly to himself, pointing out a few things to me.

We came to the mouth of the cave not long after our departure, I gazed out into the forest that was laid before me. I had know clue how far we were from Atlanta… And I had a feeling I couldn't run far enough without someone catching up to me… I groaned inwardly, but even if his eyes invisible to me, were watching my every move. Seeing my unease, he leaned in and let his breath swirl against my ear, "Running won't do anything. I'll only catch ya." He grinned, leaning back, his grip tightened a bit against my wrist.

I whined softly, taking a step away from him. I didn't wanna be touched…

One of the bystanders walked up, it was another male, with curly hair to his shoulders, black… With sharp eyes that scared me. I edged away from him, staring into his dark eyes before they broke my gaze and turned to Clyde. "Release her." His order was calm, and hard.

Clyde looked upset, though he released my wrist swiftly. Taking a step back, his head lowered… Like a wolf showing it's weakness to an alpha.

"Leave." The new Male ordered.

"I-I…"

He was cut short. "I'll watch over her." The new one commented.

Clyde glanced to me, with… worry? And an apology broke from his lips, and like that he was gone… I had a feeling the other male could still see him.

I took a step back, farther into the darkness, not completely out of the mouth… yet.

"My name… is Enkidu." His eyes slowly veered to gaze into my eyes… Which were hidden from the world from my bangs.

For some reason, I couldn't move… his eyes… they wouldn't let me.

He took a step forward, his fingertips brushing against my cheekbone, before one arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. "Utterly Luscious." He whispered, I think to himself.

His lips brushed against the skin of my neck, before a hard voice called his name. "Release her!" It was the leader.

Enkidu merely smiled, leaning his head back to look to him. "Ah, Javic. So. Clyde rushed to your side." He calmly murmured, one of his hands absently rubbing my side.

So the leader's name was Javic… I liked it actually.

"I said. Let her go." He ordered again.

"Oh I will… but…" He moved letting one of his nails graze against my skin, if I hadn't looked at where it was, I wouldn't have noticed the crimson beginning to bubble from the wound. My eyes widened. Before looking to Javic.

His attention was back to my wound, his eyes beginning to narrow.

"See, I knew you couldn't restrain yourself." Enkidu whispered, leaning down to brush his tongue against my wound, lapping the small blood up, the wound healed instantly as his saliva touched it.

I felt like I was going to faint… and I probably would've if I wasn't frozen. Either in fear, or from his gaze before…

Javic growled, a guttural snarl… It made the small hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Chill. It's not like I actually hurt her." He murmured, releasing me before stepping to the side. Humming as he walked away.

Javic was at my side in less then a second, scooping me in his arms, protectively. "If Anyone EVER dares to do that again. I will personally drain them myself." He snarled to everyone that watched.

They all froze in their tracks, staring at their leader. Nodding swiftly with a few promises.

"Good." He then began to walk back to the house, "Thank you Clyde." He murmured as we walked past the pale blond hair vampire…

Clyde smiled shyly, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more…"

"You done the smart thing." He whispered, "You can stay with us if you wish."

For some reason, Clyde seemed delighted at his offer. Maybe it was a great honor to stay there? I couldn't think why…

As we walked into the house, Javic was soon to lay me on my bed. His fingers brushing were I had been cut, even if it left no scar or notice it was ever there. He leaned down and brushed his lips against it, "I'm sorry…" His voice came so low, I didn't know if I had gotten his words correct.

I could only shake my head, still to petrified to speak…

"Clyde, stay with her would you?" Javic asked softly.

"Sure mate." Clyde's voice was low, and careful.

"You've done a lot today, and I thank you." Javic murmured, before taking his leave.

Clyde joined me on the bed, letting his fingers brush down the side of my face, "I'm so sorry…" he whispered pathetically.

This through me for a loop, actually able to prop myself onto my elbows, "W-Why?" My voice was so low, I could barely hear it…

"For not being able to protect you…" He bowed his head, "Again." I almost missed his last word.

I tilted my head, "A-Again…?"

He chuckled dully, "You don't remember me…" he whispered, looking into my eyes, before slowly lifting his hair, his left eye… was scarred like mine…

**XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--**

**Author Notes: I'm half through the Tzimisce book, my next chapter will have them in it. XD I hope you're enjoying!! Read and Review! No Flames **


End file.
